


Juste une question d'amour

by kaki31



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaki31/pseuds/kaki31
Summary: J'ai eu envie de compléter ce début de saison 2, en revivant certaines scènes de la série, et en en rajoutant d'autres, pour développer  l'histoire d'Alec et Magnus; en tant que couple, bien sûr,  mais aussi comme deux individus complexes et attachants.Un peu de Luke et Jocelyne aussi, car leur couple me semble un parallèle intéressant avec Alec et Magnus, et je me demande comment ils vont assumer leurs relations vis-à-vis de leurs communautés respectives.The english version is coming, but I am searching for a beta-reader; if someone is willing to help me, please contact me here or on tumblr, I am hellokaki31!





	1. Everybody, just back off!

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première publication sur cet univers; je ne connais que les versions en anglais, livre ou série; je n'ai pas regardé Shadowhunters en français (j'ai un faible pour la voix de Matthew et de Harry, je l'avoue!), aussi je n'utilise peut-être pas les traductions habituelles, désolée pour cela.
> 
> Le titre est inspiré du superbe film de Christian Faure avec Cyrille Touvenin et Eva Darlan.

(Nous sommes au début de l'épisode 2x01, fin de la scène à l'Institut, où Alec se fait démettre de ses fonctions par Lydia)  
  
"Pas maintenant, Izzy!"  
  
Alec était près d'exploser, toute  cette situation était grotesque, un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller...  mais non, tout ce chaos était réel, et Lydia qui choisissait ce moment pour parler politique, et Magnus qui malgré tous ses pouvoirs  n'arrivait pas à localiser Jace, et Isabelle qui prenait un air concerné et inquiet pour lui, lui!  
Est-ce que c'était lui qui était en danger? lui qui était l'otage d'un fou psychopathe? plutôt que d'essayer de le calmer, lui, comme s'il était un gamin capricieux, ou un fou dangereux,  
ne pouvaient-ils mettre toute leur énergie à sauver celui qui importait?  
Jace, son frère, son parabatai?  
  
Tout était si absurde, tous étaient si... impuissants, inutiles!  non, pas inutiles, car au fond de lui-même,  Alec savait qu'il était injuste avec eux, mais ils ne faisaient que le gêner, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir avec leurs hésitations, leurs précautions...  
  
Et Magnus qui s'y mettait aussi, le touchant (enfin!), pour... pour le calmer? C'en était trop!  
Alec lui jeta un regard incrédule et, le repoussa, sans violence mais fermement.  
  
"Laissez-moi! Tous, chacun de vous!"

  
*******************

  
Rien que le fait de leur tourner le dos, il se sentit mieux, et put marcher avec calme. Mais une fois sorti de la salle de commande, où aller? puisqu'aucune piste n'avait été trouvée à l'extérieur de l'institut, Alec se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Jace.  
Encore une fois.  
  
Mais tout à l'heure, c'était avec Magnus, avec ce bonheur enivrant d'être avec l'homme et ce futur qu'il venait de choisir, et de travailler ensemble; avec la certitude que ce qu'ils faisaient était utile, qu'il suffirait de prendre un vêtement de Jace pour que Magnus puisse le trouver où qu'il soit, et ainsi qu'Alec pourrait aller le sauver, tout simplement.  
  
Cette fois, il était seul.  
Il lui fallait se ressaisir, se concentrer, Jace était la priorité, sa priorité.  
  
Une fois dans sa chambre, il marqua une pause, parcourant du regard cette pièce qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y trouver.  
De quoi le traquer? non, cette piste-là était sans issue.  
Un indice pour découvrir le bateau des réprouvés? mais quoi que certains puissent murmurer dans son dos, Alec était certain que jamais Jace n'avait voulu les trahir et donc qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'indice de la cache de Valentin ici.  
Valentin, le père de Jace... cela semblait encore si abstrait, même après la scène chez Camille...  
  
Une vague de souvenirs le frappa soudain : Jace à leur arrivée chez eux, cet air perdu, ces regards inquiets, cette froideur qu'il affectait, comme s'il était un soldat aguerri, un officiel de l'Enclave et pas un petit garçon.  
Et Alec, à qui sa mère l'avait confié, s'était évidemment senti  obligé de le rassurer et de veiller sur lui comme le grand frère qu'il était. Mais il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps.  
  
Avec le recul, Alec avait compris qu'il avait dû apprivoiser un animal sauvage blessé, un être physiquement doué et indépendant, mais avec un esprit torturé, abimé par la perte de son père.  
Non, se corrigea Alec, c'est ce fameux père qui l'a façonné ainsi, lui  inculquant la méfiance et non la confiance, la dureté et non l'amitié.  
Cette amitié qui une fois conquise, lui avait été si précieuse, à lui, Alec Lightwood, le plus âgé, le plus raisonnable, le plus obéissant , mais toujours dans l'ombre de celui qu'il aurait pu haïr pour cela. Et qui l'avait conduit à l'aimer... autant...  
  
Son regard tomba sur une veste soigneusement placée sur son cintre, au coin d'une armoire. La veste de costume de Jace, celle de son mariage, quand son frère avait été là pour lui. Et tout lui revint en mémoire, cet enterrement de vie de garçon imposé par Isabelle, et sa petite manoeuvre pour le réconcilier avec Jace.  
  
Finie cette tension entre eux depuis l'arrivée de Clary, et cette confrontation où Jace avait formulé à haute voix ce que lui-même ne s'était jamais autorisé à nommer.  
  
Leur discussion avait été un peu embarrassante, chacun avait évoqué à demi-mot ses sentiments, l'un pour sa nouvelle soeur, l'autre pour celui qui aurait pu lui faire renoncer à ce mariage qu'il avait voulu, ce devoir qu'il se devait de remplir.  
  
Depuis ce moment-là, il avait retrouvé son parabatai, leur lien se reformait, et cela l'avait tellement aidé dans ces heures terribles avant son mariage, quand il se préparait à tout jouer pour l'avenir de sa famille.  
Jusqu'à ce que Magnus apparaisse...  
  
Hum, temps de se ressaisir, Alec. 


	2. Une discussion surprenante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la "scène du toit", où Magnus est laissé à des sentiments contradictoires. Mais heureusement, il peut enfin discuter avec Lydia de certaines choses.

  
"Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous!"  
Et Alec le laissa là, interloqué.  
Lui, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn...  
  
Magnus ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Ces derniers jours avaient été un tourbillon d'évènements et d'émotions, de perte irréparable avec son ami de toujours et tout ce qui se passait avec Alec.

  
Au début, cela avait été intriguant, puis excitant, bien sûr, mais assez confortable, le pas de deux entre deux étrangers qui  se découvrent un intérêt mutuel... mais la réserve d'Alec, le choc du mariage, ce fol espoir qui avait suivi!  
Voilà de quoi casser la routine de n'importe quel immortel, et Magnus s'était d'abord réjoui de se sentir vivre à nouveau, même s'il n'avait pas choisi le plus facile en se retrouvant de nouveau au milieu des affaires des Nephilims.  
  
Mais (re)voir cette situation, un homme que Magnus aimait (? avait aimé?),  désemparé par la perte de son parabataï, lui confier ses inquiétudes, sa souffrance...  Magnus n'était pas vraiment blessé par les mots d'Alec, il comprenait sa confusion et sa colère, avec tout ce qui arrivait. Mais il avait replongé un instant dans le souvenir de Will Herondale, et n'avait pu réagir assez vite avant qu'Alec ne parte, encore une fois.  
  
  
*******************  
  
Une heure après, Magnus commençait à désespérer; avec l'arrivée si utile du nouvel envoyé de l'Enclave (combien en avaient-ils en réserve encore?), il n'avait pu reprendre cette discussion avec Alec et se trouvait à errer dans un institut plein de shadowhunters confinés. Décidément, ce n'était pas tout à fait sa définition d'une bonne journée.  
  
"Ah, Lydia, ma chère, puis-je vous demander un petit service?"  
  
Lydia se retourna, surprise de voir Magnus à cet étage de l'Institut.  
"Magnus, que faites-vous là? ne deviez-vous pas être interviewé par Victor Aldertree?  
\- oh, l'interrogatoire, vous voulez dire? Certes, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire, mais  je ne connais pas cette aile de l'Institut, les Penhallows ne m'avaient jamais fait visiter l'arrière boutique, voyez-vous...  
\- Les Penhallows? oh, je vois, vous connaissiez cet institut aussi! je veux dire, je vous savais familier de celui de Londres, on le voit bien dans les mémoires de mon grand-oncle Henry, mais, euh..."  
Magnus fut surpris de voir Lydia rougir et chercher ses mots; cela correspondait peu à l'image de la jeune femme qu'il s'était faite durant le procès. Sans parler de la dignité qu'il lui avait vue lors du mariage. Mais en fait, ils n'avaient été seuls qu'une seule fois, au moment du paiement de ses services, avant le procès et que ses liens avec Alec soient révélés aussi... clairement!  
A l'époque, il lui avait trouvé ce regard froid et hautain qui lui était si familier, ce masque que les nephilims devaient apprendre à porter dès l'enfance, en même temps qu'on leur apprenait à cracher sur tout ce qui était du monde obscur. Mais le coup de théatre au procès et son comportement ultérieur prouvait que Lydia était bien plus complexe que ces bigots et d'ailleurs, cela lui fit penser...  
  
"Ma chère, nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Je vous demande pardon?  
\- Oui, ce dialogue toujours si délicat, dans notre situation... tout ce qui peut se dire entre vous, la fiancée abandonnée au pied de l'autel et moi, l'infâme voleur de la vertu d'Alec Lightwood?"  
Et accompagnant sa phrase d'une mimique de désapprobation, Magnus réussit à garder un ton léger; mais il restait très attentif aux réactions de Lydia. Aussi fut-il surpris de la voir sourire largement.  
  
"Oh, je suppose que vous l'avez déjà eue de nombreuses fois avec Maryse, non?  
\- Ah, il est vrai que cette chère Maryse aurait beaucoup à me dire, je pense... mais  non, je pensais à vous, sincèrement." Et Magnus se surprit à sourire lui aussi à la jeune femme.  
  
"Eh bien, peu de personnes ont osé me parler directement de cet "évènement", et je suis heureuse que mes parents soient trop âgés pour avoir fait le voyage depuis Idris, car j'aurais été très embarassée pour eux. Mais je n'ai pas de problème pour en parler avec vous. En fait, j'espère que vous savez que j'ai pas de problème avec vous, Magnus." Et Lydia aussi ponctua ses paroles d'un vrai sourire, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
Magnus n'eut d'autre choix que de continuer sur ce terrain de franchise ouverte.  
"Je dois vous avouer que moi, j'ai eu pendant un temps un problème avec vous. D'un côté, vous êtes la descendante des quelques rares shadowhunters qui mérite que l'on se souvienne d'eux autrement que comme d'arrogants manieurs de couteaux. (Lydia sourit plus largement à l'évocation de ses ancêtres). Mais d'un autre côté, vous voilà à peine arrivée qu'Alec vous choisissait, vous, il vous proposait de l'épouser, et...  
\- Magnus, jamais je n'ai...  
\- J'ai été quelque peu surpris, je l'avoue, et même un peu...  
\- Magnus! stop! Je peux vous l'affirmer, et Alec pourra vous le dire aussi, il n'y a jamais eu entre nous deux le moindre intérêt... romantique...  
\- Oh oui, je sais! cela vous permetttait de réaliser toutes vos ambitions et de bénéficier à sa famille. Et je l'ai compris, je ne vous reproche rien.  
\- Vous en auriez le droit!  
\- Pardon?  
\- Oui, je me sens un peu fautive en repensant à ce moment-là; c'était l'idée d'Alec, et c'est vrai que cela me permettait de prendre la tête d'un institut avec lui. Et Alec n'est pas un mauvais parti, il est dévoué à sa famille, c'est un bon leader, c'était un bon plan, un partenariat solide...  
\- Un partenariat..."  Magnus resta songeur, c'était exactement les termes qu'Alec avait utilisés. Lui et Lydia avait décidément beaucoup en commun, ils auraient pu réussir ce mariage, au moins du côté professionnel.  
  
" Non, Magnus, ne vous méprenez pas, je veux juste que vous compreniez ma position. C'était un bon calcul de la part d'Alec, et qui me profitait de façon inattendue. Mais j'aurais dû... j'avais déjà été mariée, et j'aurais dû aborder avec Alec la question des sentiments.  
\- Ah, voilà qui n'aurait pas été facile, avec lui surtout!  
\- Oui, je sais, mais j'aurais dû... surtout après avoir compris qu'il était intéressé par quelqu'un... quels mots a-t-il utilisés déjà? la première fois qu'il m'a parlé de vous? ah oui, que vous étiez quelqu'un de "magique".  
  
Lydia eut un petit rire à ce souvenir, pendant que Magnus la regardait, stupéfait.  
"Peu de personnes peuvent se targuer de me laisser sans voix, ma chère. Ou de me surprendre sur la nature humaine. Alec et vous avez aussi ceci en commun, apparemment."  
  
Magnus médita un instant de plus sur cela, puis soupira.  
"Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas espérer après un mariage pour pouvoir diriger un institut, c'est encore une règle injuste de l'Enclave, et dépassée! d'ailleurs, c'était déjà dépassé il a plus d'un siècle, quand Charlotte Branwell devait faire semblant d'obéir à son mari alors qu'il était évident qu'elle était la vraie tête de l'institut de Londres,  pendant qu'Henry Branwell perdait la sienne dans ses inventions."  
  
Au regard fasciné de Lydia, Magnus reconnut l'intérêt que montraient souvent les mortels pour ses innombrables souvenirs, et lui faisant signe de le précéder dans les couloirs, commença à lui raconter ses meilleures anecdotes sur l'Institut de Londres, au moment des Branwell et des Grey/Herondale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, je pensais que cette petite discussion entre Magnus et Lydia avait son importance.  
> Prochain chapitre, ce sera au loft de Magnus...

**Author's Note:**

> Et nous voilà à ce que j'appelle la "Scène du toit"! qui sera le début du 2e chapitre, du point de vue de Magnus cette fois. Car il a dû penser à beaucoup de choses, pendant et après cette scène... du moins, c'est comme cela que je suis en train de l'imaginer! et il y aura plus de dialogues, promis!


End file.
